Recently, stereoscopic photography equipment has been used to film movies to enable simultaneous release of a 3D film with augmented reality and a 2D film, which have the same content. In addition, 3D movie theaters for showing 3D movies have opened. Furthermore, there is a theater adopting a 4D chair which is equipped with a vibration device to vibrate according to automatic control in connection with middle and low-pitched sound of a movie, thereby providing vivid audio experience to audiences. Moreover, to provide more realism to audiences, there was provided a method of embedding various special effect signals in video signals of a movie such that special effects are generated according to the video signals to stimulate the sense of smell of audiences, thereby providing an environment where the audiences can be immersed in the movie.
As described above, the conventional 4D industry is limited to general theaters or 4D rider. Accordingly, 4D content is classified into content created for 4D and content produced by applying 4D effects to normal films. If user-specific content is produced, then the number of cases of 4D selection may increase and a user may have 4D effect with uniqueness through production of user-specific content (including CF) rather than normal content.